Why have you waited?
by k.footman
Summary: Another idea for the 8th volume. - If you care to read, please let me know, what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Here's another version for the 8th volume. ^^ I hope you'll enjoy it.~

* * *

"Hey! Masaki!"

"Huh?"

"Leave him alone! He'll come back." said Souichi standing in doorway. "He likes to play this game. I'm not gonna fall for it again! You shouldn't either_."_

Masaki was already on the stairs. He turned back to face Souichi.

"You're a heartless…"

"Huh?"

"You really can't see farther than your own nose. I don't know what Tetsuhiro sees in you." He turned back, and stepped down the stairs. "You have to know something real good in bed or something." He said as a kind of goodbye.

"Shut the hell up! What the fuck do you know!" Souichi yelled after him. He was livid. "You're in no position to judge me! Leave him the fuck alone! He'll come back! It's his nature! He's doing this again, just to see how I react this time! He has to learn that he can't always get what he wants! I'm not playing his game anymore!"

"It was a waste of time trying to talk sense into you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Then Masaki started to walk down the stairs. "Hey! Don't go after him! Leave him, you hear me? Argh!"

Souichi went back to the apartment kick the door shut.

...

Morinaga sat on the playground for almost an hour now. He was crying, shaking his head.

"This can't be happening… this can't be happening." he murmured desperate. "Why now? What did I do that I deserve all this?"

He laid down on the bench, his hands on his face. _What now?_

...

Masaki was walking up and down the streets, tried to find Morinaga, but he didn't know the city well. It was a total accident that he found him on the playground.

„Tetsuhiro!" He ran to him. "Thank God, I found you! Are you all right?"

Morinaga recognized his voice immediately; still it took a few moments to him to look up to the blond. He looked puzzled at him.

„Tetsuhiro, I'm so sorry. I tried to talk to him, but he…"

„Wait… What?" He sat up. "What did you say to him?" Morinaga apparently wasn't happy about what he'd just heard.

"That he shouldn't've said those things, and that he has to go after you and apologize, but…"

"No, no! Don't! Please! I'm sorry, I don't want to hear this." He stood up and walked away.

"Tetsuhiro…"

"Leave me alone! Please." He said it with so much pain in his words, Masaki didn't want to argue with him.

"Look, if you need a place, you know the hotel where I am, you can…"

"I have a place, thanks." _The fuck I do…_ "Bye."

"Sure. Take care…"

Tetsuhiro could think of only one person who he can rely on right now, so he headed to the Adam Site.

"Look who's here! Angel-kun!"

"Hiroto-kun…" he passed the crowd and went to the bar.

"Dear God! What's wrong? You look terrible!" he asked worried. "What happened?"

"I don't know!" Morinaga burst out crying, attracting the guest's attention. "He said those awful things; I don't know how we ended up like this!"

"What? Who he? Oh my, poor boy, come sit down…"

Hiroto came out behind the counter, and set Morinaga down. He stood before him, gripping his shoulders, and looked at him with concern.

"I don't understand. Everything seemed okay, and in a few minutes all I had broke into pieces!" Hiroto sat down next to his friend, and listened to him.

Morinaga told Hiroto what'd happened, or at least tried to. He was crying constantly.

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to go home."

"Oh my… Angel-kun, you know you're always welcome at my house… though it would be nicer in other circumstances…"

"Sorry… and thanks." Morinaga sniffed.

"Anytime, sweetie. Look I work rather late, can you wait for me?"

"Sure. Hiroto-kun, thank you."

"Ah please, that's what friends for, aren't they?"

...

A few hours later, when Morinaga still hasn't come back, Souichi tried to calm down by doing some paperwork. But he couldn't concentrate.

_Fuck, I'll just mess this up…_

He put the papers aside, and started to thumb a book, but soon he realized that he just stared at the pages, but couldn't take his mind on the text.

_I need a cigarette. I need a lot._

He took out a box, and lit a cigarette.

_He'll come back. Yes, soon he'll come back. He has to come back._

It was rather late by then, and Souichi couldn't deny that he started to worry.

"Okay, that's enough…" He grabbed his cell phone and typed Morinaga's number. But before he hit the call button, he changed his mind.

_The hell I will call him. He'll be back soon._ He lit another cigarette. "You idiot, you better come home."

…

Around midnight Morinaga's cell phone rang. His heart skipped not only one beat, as he was afraid it might be Senpai who's calling, though at the same time he hoped, too, that it might be him. But it turned out, that it was Masaki.

"Hello?"

"Tetsuhiro, it's me…"

"Masaki-san, I'm sorry about before, I was very rude. I'm sorry…" he said, and he meant it.

"No, don't be. _I'm_ sorry… I shouldn't've asked you to meet me again."

"No, it's not your fault, Masaki-san." He wanted someone to blame, but he couldn't blame Masaki. He knew it wasn't his fault. It would've happened anyway, if not that day, then a week or a month later.

"Has he called?" Masaki asked cautiously.

"No…"

"I'm so sorry, Tetsuhiro. Look, I'm glad that we could meet and talk again, after all these years, and thank you again for accepting my apology… I'm really sorry what happed. I honestly hope you two can make thing clear, and make up."

"I don't think there's anything left to clear up, he was pretty clear, you heard him."

"If it means anything… when I talked to him, I had the impression that he regretted what he'd said. He looked… I don't know, kind of strange. Though I don't know him, but…" Morinaga cut his words.

"Senpai isn't the type who regrets things. But thanks."

"If you say so… I'm going back home tomorrow, but if you want me to stay…"

"No. No, I mean, you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine. But thank you."

"If you need anything, you know where to find me, you have my number."

"Yes, thank you, Masaki-san. I'm glad, too, that we could talk again. It was really nice to see you."

"You too. Well then, take care. I wish you the best."

"Thank you, Masaki-san. Bye." Morinaga shut his cell and put it in his pocket. Hiroto looked at him questioningly.

"It was Masaki-san. He goes home. I guess it's the best. I don't want to piss off Senpai even more."

"Oh you can't still thinking about this!"

"But…"

"No! Can't you think about yourself for a change? Oh please, honey, you deserve much better than that! If you can't see after tonight that he's a jerk who doesn't deserve you - or anyone else if you ask me - then I don't know what have to happen to open your eyes." Morinaga gazed at Hiroto, then he continued. "Stand up for yourself!" Morinaga nodded reluctantly, then with a sigh he placed his arms on the counter and put his head on them.

"Hey, why don't you just take my keys and go home. You really don't have to wait for me till 3, you know."

Morinaga looked up. "You don't mind?"

"Of course I don't."

Hiroto went back to the locker room, and came back with his keys. He handed them to Morinaga, and told him that he can just go to sleep, and leave the door open. Morinaga thanked him, and walked out the bar.

…

Morinaga arrived at Hiroto's place, he looked around; he hasn't there for almost a year now. The place was even more colorful than he remembered. He put down the keys on the kitchen table, then went into the little but very inviting living room, and sat down.

"I have to figure out what to do…" he murmured, and stared at the ceiling. He thought about the things Senpai had said to him, "He didn't mean it, right? It can't be that he meant all those things… right?" he said to himself so desperate. "Yeah, that's right, I'm sure he didn't mean it, he just can't express himself very well…"

He curled himself up to the couch, his arms around his legs, his head between his knees.

…

Hiroto arrived home around half past three. He found Morinaga sitting on the couch, still in fetal posture.

_Oh my, how can he sleep like this._

When he stepped closer to him, Morinaga looked up at him.

"I thought you were sleeping…" He smiled down at him. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Have you eaten anything yet? I think I have something eatable."

"No, thanks, I'm not hungry at all."

"I can guess… I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve a treat like this. According to that karma thing, you should be the happiest man in the whole wide world!"

"Thanks."

Hiroto gave him an encouraging grip on the shoulder.

"You'll be okay. I know it seems impossible to forget him, but you'll get over him."

"I don't know. You know, I thought about it, and I'm sure he didn't mean all those things; he couldn't. Maybe I should go home, or at least call him to tell him that…"

"Sure, give me your phone."

"Why?" Morinaga asked, but he took out his cell from his pocket, and handed it to him.

"Just make sure you won't, Angel-kun. Are you sane? There," he said as he switched off the cell, and took out the battery from it.

"Hey, no! What are you doing, Hiroto-kun! Why can't I call him?"

"Because! If he meant those thing then that's why, if he didn't then that's why! Honey, don't make a total fool of yourself. Now… I bring a futon for you, okay? You can't sleep like that." He walked to his room, and came back with the futon. He set it on the floor, near the couch. Morinaga looked at him a bit sulky, but didn't argue with him.

Hiroto stood there for a minute, watched his friend, then sat back next to him. He placed his arm around Morinaga, and he laid his head on Hiroto's shoulder. His breathing was very uneven as he tried to hold back his tears. Slowly Morinaga calmed down and pulled himself together, straightened his back and his legs, and rubbed his eyes.

"Do you need anything else?"Hiroto asked.

"No. Thank you everything." He tried to smile.

"Anytime. Now try to sleep. You need it."

Hiroto went into his room. Morinaga stayed on the couch for a few minutes, then got rid of his clothes, except his underpants, and laid down on the futon. He tried not to think of Souichi, but it was a hard task. When he finally fell asleep it was already the crack of dawn.

…

Souichi woke up around 5 am. He found himself on the couch, still in his clothes. He looked around, stood up, and went to the door to see if Morinaga's keys and shoes were there, but he didn't find them.

_He isn't back? Perhaps he's with that guy… Fine! Be with him! You love him so much anyway, don't you! _

He took a shower, and packed his things up, getting ready to school. He into the kitchen, made coffee, and sat down while he drank it.

"Just a few minutes, then I'll go. He might show up, and then I can give him a piece of my mind!"

The few minutes turned out to be more than two hours. It was almost 8, he was already late. He was still sitting in the kitchen, with his third coffee and a cigarette.

_Maybe I should call him now…_

He took out his cell phone, and dialed; this time he didn't change his mind. But the call went right to voicemail.

"Oh, screw you then! What do I care, anyway! I have work to do! That idiot is probably at the University already!" He stood up, grabbed his pack and left the apartment.

…

He arrived at the university, went to his lab, and find Morinaga nowhere. He was kind of surprised. He really did think Morinaga will be there.

_I'm not playing his game! He'll show up._

...

Morinaga woke up to a noise he couldn't recognize at first. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and looked around.

_Ah, right… I'm at Hiroto's._

As he came to his senses, he figured that the noise was a hairdryer. He got up, and put on his cloths. Then he went to the kitchen, and poured coffee for himself. Hiroto finished in the bathroom, and came out to the kitchen.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Nah, it's okay."

They sat down to the table, and Hiroto asked:

"So, how are you today?"

"Better… I guess. Are you sure I shouldn't call him?"

"Definitely."

"I don't know how to not bump into him at the uni though… I know his schedule, but… what time is it, anyway?"

Hiroto looked at his cell phone. "It's quarter past one."

"Huh? Dear god! Why didn't I notice that it's that late? I have to go!" he stood up turned to go, but Hiroto stopped him.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?"

"To the uni of course."

"I don't see the point in going there this late, you know. It'll cause only administrative problems."

"No, I can't do that, Senpai expects me in the lab, and…"

"Okay, we have to do something about the Senpai-infected parts of your brain."

"That wasn't very nice."

"Neither was he."

Morinaga sat back, looking at Hiroto desperate for some advice.

"What should I do?"

"First, take a shower, then go home for some clothes as long as your senpai isn't there; then come back. Second, steer clear of him. At least for a while."

Morinaga nodded, though he wasn't sure he can do the latter.

"Okay… but later I really have to go to the uni, I have to talk with my professor."

"About the job offer?"

"Yes, about that. I have a lot of questions, I still haven't decided if I should accept it."

"I don't see why is it even a question. Honey, it's the best opportunity for you to move on." Morinaga looked down, he was about to cry again. "Angel-kun, I know it's hard, but you can't stuck in this situation."

"I know." He sighed. "I have to forget him, don't I…"

"That would be the best, I guess."

Morinaga sighed again, rubbed his face and stood up.

"Okay. I'll do as you said. After that I go to the uni, and talk to the prof."

So with that, Morinaga headed to the bathroom, and then when he finished he went home for his things.

…

By the time he got home, it was past two. He looked around in the kitchen, then in the living room.

_I can't believe he can't pack his things up. I have to tidy it up a bit; I can't leave this apartment with this sight in my memory. Ew…_

He washed the few dishes that were left there, then he emptied the ashtray on the table in the living room, and wiped the table clean. He went into Senpai's room and picked up his laundry.

_How will he manage without me? How did he manage in Canada, I wonder… Maybe I shouldn't leave… he can't really take care of himself…Well, I pack my things in case I _don't_ change my mind._

When he was ready with the tidying, he went into his room and packed his clothes and a toiletry kit into a bag, and some of his books that he needed every day into another bag.

_Shit, I should've bought a notebook instead of a desktop pc. Whatever…Do I need anything else?_

He looked around, and thought it over if he packed everything that was necessary.

…

Souichi was sitting in the lab. He was fidgeting with a few test tubes, and thought about Morinaga; tried to figure where he could be. He had a feeling, and he decided to go home to see if he's back.

…

Souichi arrived at home. He opened the door, stepped in the apartment. As he toed off his shoes, he noticed Morinaga's.

_I so knew he'll be back!_

He heard some rustling from Morinaga's room, so he headed there to see what was he so busy with at the moment. And of course to release his fury in one way or another.

He opened the door without any noise, and Morinaga jumped when Souichi said:

"Have you ever heard of the very useful little gadget, called cell phone?"

"Christ! Senpai! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Good then." he leaned against the doorpost with folded arms. "Why is your cell switched off?"

"Huh? Oh, I just switched it off… actually I kind of lost its battery."

"Huh?"

"Senpai, I really didn't expect you at home at this time. Why aren't you at the lab?"

"My question is why you weren't?"

"I-I kind of overslept."

"Oh, I hope you rested enough, because I need you at the lab. Come on, move your ass."

"Senpai! I'm not going to the lab anymore." he said as he stood up with his bags and faced Souichi.

"What are you talking about? And what are you doing with your books and clothes anyway?"

"Senpai, I'm leaving."

"What?"

"Ah, I think I have déjà vu…"

"So do I. You can't leave. Don't be ridiculous!"

"I have to. I can't stay here." Morinaga stepped to the door, but Souichi was still in his way. "I hope you'll be okay by yourself. Now, please let me pass."

"The hell I do! You're not leaving!" he yelled, "You wanted to live together so much, remember? Why would you leave now?"

"I thought we were just sharing the apartment." he said cynically.

"That's not the point! I asked why the hell would you leave now?"

"If you don't even realize why I'm leaving, then there really isn't any reason for me to stay." he pushed his way through Souichi, and headed to the entrance door.

"And where are you going?" asked Souichi.

"To a friend."

"To _him_?" Morinaga stopped and turned back.

"What do you care if I go to _him_?"

"I can't understand how can you even talk to him after all that shit he put you through."

"I talk to you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I'm not going to him. In case you forgot, he doesn't even live in Nagoya; he went home this morning."

_That's right, he doesn't live here. Why did I even come up with that? - _thought Souichi a bit confused.

"Is it because of yesterday?" he asked.

"Yes, and because of the past 4 years, full of suffering with you."

"You wanted it that much, don't complain!" Souichi was yelling again.

"Senpai… you stupid…" Morinaga turned and went to the door; Souichi after him.

"What did you call me?"

"You're stupid! A five-year-old is more matured emotionally than you are! I'm leaving."

"Fine! Then leave! At least I get rid of your constant molestations!"

Morinaga was out, and Souichi shut the door behind him.

"Idiot!"

…

Morinaga went back to Hiroto's place. He put his two bags next to his futon, and sat down onto the couch, drumming his fingers on his knees. Hiroto came out of his room.

"You're back? What's wrong, you look rather nervous."

"He came home while I was there! Can you believe it?"

"Nice timing. Oh wait, I think I already heard that story." Morinaga glanced up at him nervy. "So what'd he said?"

"It doesn't really matter. But he made me angry now."

"Poor baby…"

"Anyway, I brought my stuff that I need. Then… I don't know. I look for a place, and move my other stuffs there."

"Oh you really don't have to bother with that now. It's okay if you stay for a while."

"I'm really grateful. Thank you, Hiroto-kun. I go to the uni, and talk with the professor."

"Do that. Look, I'm home 'till six, if it goes long, then come to the bar. I'll get a matching key made for you, then you can come back home."

"Thank you."

"Anything for my Angel."

Morinaga went to the University. He could only hope that Senpai won't come back while he's there. He met Yamaguchi.

"Morinaga, where have you been? You didn't show up today at all. Even your senpai looked after you."

"He did? Well, never mind, I talked to him already. I just wasn't feeling well, is all."

"Okay then. Look, Professor Fukushima was looking for you again."

"I came to him; do you know where can I find him?"

Yamaguchi told him, where the professor was, and Morinaga headed there.

…

Morinaga came out from the professor Fukushima's room, with a lot of papers in his hands. It was rather late by then.

_Hiroto must be at the Adam Site by now. I'm going there. I could use some drink anyway._

He arrived at Adam Site, headed to the bar, sat down and ordered a drink. Few minutes later Hiroto was there with him.

"Hey, Angel-kun!"

"Hey! I talked to the professor, and told him that I accept the job offer."

"Hurray! I'm happy for you, Angel-kun!"

"Yes, well there's some time left until I start. I'm so nervous already. But I'm really looking forward to it!"

"Ah, it's so exciting! I'm sure it will be fantastic, believe me! Oh, excuse me for a sec…"

_Yeah, it'll be good, won't it? I practically leave behind my everything. It has to be good. It has to worth it._

"I'm here, honey, here's your key. So, now tell me everything!"

…

In the evening Souichi were home, sitting by the table in the living room. He was chewing some snack that he didn't even like. Morinaga did, and that was the only eatable thing at home.

_I don't care. Just be wherever you want._

_Anyway, he still have a lot of his stuff here, he'll come back sooner or later. He can't stay at a 'friend's' forever. Right? _

He did some paperwork, or at least tried to. He couldn't really concentrate.

_Fuck this, it can wait._

He leaned back in his seat, and stared at the ceiling. His thoughts were full of yesterday's events. He replayed the whole conversation again and again.

_He shouldn't have left just like that._

He was sitting there for a while, then stood up. He looked around the apartment with a sigh.

_He should be here._

Then with that thought he went to take a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

The next two weeks were rather eventless. Morinaga and Souichi didn't meet at all for a while, since Morinaga spent only little time in the school.

The next time they bumped into each other was a bit awkward, but they both calmed down enough, and they didn't fight. After a week they could even talk a few words with each other. Everything seemed normal.

Morinaga told Souichi that in the end he accepted the job offer, and Souichi told him about his new research he'd just started. Either of them avoided deliberately the other, but didn't look for the other either.

…

Souichi was having problem with his research. He couldn't manage it alone; he needed an assistant. He asked Yamaguchi.

"Do you know someone in your class who's free at the moment and could assist me? I really need someone at the lab."

"I don't know if anyone is free now, most of us are already assisting for some, Tatsumi-senpai."

"Yea, I know, but anyone will do, I just need two more hands."

"Well, actually… I'm quite sure Kimura is free. But there's a reason for it…"

"Fine, tell him to come to my lab. Thanks." Souichi turned and headed for his lab.

"Don't thank…"

…

Yamaguchi told Kimura to find Tatsumi Souichi, because he will assist him.

"Oh God, you sure, Yamaguchi-san? I really shouldn't assist for him."

"It's okay, he said he only needs two more hands, and you've got two hands. Do your best. And tell him, if he's got any problem he can just tell me."

"I'll tell him. Um…" Kimura stood up, and looked around. "Where did I put my coat…?"

"You lost your coat?"

"It seems like… I put somewhere here."

"You shouldn't even take it off, while you're here!" Yamaguchi scolded him.

"I know, but I hate it. I look like a ghost."

"Oh god! Just go already!"

"Sure!"

…

Kimura – without lab coat - went to Souichi as he was told. He knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Hi, Tatsumi-senpai!" He said as he stepped in.

"Are you Kimura?" Souichi didn't even turn to look at him.

"Yes! I'm here to assist you."

"Yeah, I figured…" He looked up, and asked "Where's your coat?"

"Oh I'm sure I have it somewhere in or near the school."

"Whatever… Now, there are the dishes, and here's this list. Start to go through it, point by point. I'll be here in a few minutes." He grabbed his cigarette and his lighter, and was already out of the lab.

"Sure thing!" said Kimura. He looked around the dished and test tubes, frowned at the list at first, but then shrugged and started to do… well, something.

Since smoking was prohibited in the school's building, and the smoking rooms usually were full of people, Souichi went out of the school to the stairs at the entrance, sit down on a step and lit a cigarette.

"Ah, that's what I needed."

_It's a shame actually that Morinaga never assists me anymore. I can't find anyone better than him. Even if he was an idiot._

He finished two more cigarettes, then headed back to the lab.

"Okay, where are you at?" asked Souichi at the very moment he opened the door.

"Well it's kind of strange… the color, I mean. Are you sure about this list?"

Souichi couldn't even blink. He stared at the Petri dishes.

"You killed my cultures in less than 10 minutes?"

"You think they're dead?" asked Kimura with genuine concern.

"Oh dear god!"

"Look, this one seems to be okay."

"Which one?"

"Oh no… it changes its color now."

"I'll kill you, I swear! Do you have any idea how much time it took me to grow them? Argh! Clean this fucking mess before I really kill you!"

"Please don't kill me, Tatsumi-senpai!" Kimura actually feared for his life as he saw how angry he made Souichi. "Spare my life! Yamaguchi-san said that if there's any problem, you can talk to him!"

"Hah! You bet I will!" He stormed out of his and into Yamaguchi's lab.

"Yamaguchi! What kind of idiot did you send to help me!"

"Tatsumi-senpai, I told you there's a good reason why he doesn't assist…"

"You didn't tell me that he's retarded!"

"I'm sorry! But there isn't anyone else; he's the only one, who's free. Now you see why."

"Christ! Isn't there anyone here at this fucking university who is able to take care of a few fucking culture?"

"I'm afraid not anyone who's got time to help. But he can clean the dishes very nicely. Give him tasks that even he can handle."

"Big help." He turned to leave, but stopped when Yamaguchi said:

"Well at least next time when you have a talented assistant you won't treat him like you treated Morinaga." he said, and it sounded just as offensive as he meant it to be.

"Mind your own business." said Souichi with suddenly clouded face. He didn't even yell. Then he left the room. He wasn't sure where to go.

_If I go back to my dead cultures, I might really do kill that guy._

In the end he went back, but just long enough to tell Kimura that he's got ten minutes to clean everything up, and write down what did he do.

_It might be interesting. I never ever saw a color like that – _he thought, and went out for another few cigarettes. He stood there at the entrance, thinking about what Yamaguchi had said to him. He was so deep in his thoughts, he even forgot to smoke his cigarette.

Suddenly out of the blue Morinaga were there, and was going into the building.

"Hello, Senpai." he said as he passed by.

"Hi, hey wait, Morinaga."

He stopped and turned back. "What is it?"

"Say… how long will you be here? I mean your work, when does it start?"

"I start from the beginning of next month. I spend these few weeks here, but once I'm there, I don't think I'll come back here very often." he said, kind of sadly. "I'm a little nervous, I don't know how they will welcome me."

"So next month, huh?"

"Yes." They looked at each other, then when Souichi didn't say anything else, Morinaga said "I have to go, someone's waiting for me."

"Sure, go." Then Morinaga turned back, and reached for the door handle. "Morinaga!" Souichi stopped him again; Morinaga looked back questioningly. "You don't have to be nervous. You're good at what you're doing."

Morinaga looked at him a little confused.

_That's odd. _– he thought - _He never commend. Why now? Should I ask if there is something wrong?_

"Thank you." he said. Souichi watched him as he went into the building. He suddenly felt a lump in his throat.

_So only a few weeks, and that's it._

He sat there for a while, then went back into the lab. He stepped in, and saw Kimura playing with the test tubes. He was trying to build a test tube-castle to entertain himself while he was waiting for Souichi.

"What the…?"

"Ah Tatsumi-senpai!" He almost fell off the chair. He grabbed the tubes, and put them aside, but two of them rolled away and fell down to the floor - to rest in pieces.

"I'm done with the cleaning! Well, except this mess what I have just done. Haha! I'll clean it up right away!" Souichi rolled his eyes.

"Did you write a report for me?" Kimura threw the glass pieces into the trash, and grabbed a piece of paper off the desk.

"Sure, it's here." he handed it to him.

Souichi started to read it, in case he might find something noteworthy, but the only thing he found out, that the guy apparently didn't know anything about what his profession would've been.

"You made such a pathetic mistake! Even freshmen know these things! If you screw up my work, you need at least invent a medication for cancer or re-invent penicillin! My dear cultures died for nothing!" Souichi yelled, and he needed all his willpower not to grab a scalpel and kill the poor guy.

"I'm sorry, Tatsumi-senpai! I won't do something like that again. Honestly, I thought it was simple enough for me not to screw up, since everyone knows that I don't know shit about these things."

"Well I didn't know it! How can you make your masters if you don't know anything?"

"My parents…"

"Oh shut up! I don't wanna hear it. Bring me a coffee instead. Can you do that?"

"I'll try."

…

_Few days later_

Morinaga spent the whole day in the University. Since he had nothing else to do he was helping Yamaguchi.

He leaned back in his chair, looked at the clock. It was noon.

"Ahh, let's take a break, that was a bit too much for only a half a day." he said to Yamaguchi.

"Yeah, my back's killing me actually."

"And I'm hungry. Why don't we go down to the cafeteria, grab some food…"

"Good idea. Go ahead; I'll be with you in a sec."

Morinaga went down to the diner. There was an insanely long line.

_Everyone eats now?_

He joined the queue, and thought about what to eat… once he'll be next.

…

Souichi stretched his limbs, and stood up. He looked at the clock, it was past noon. He was hungry, so he decided to go eat something.

"Hey, Kimura!" Kimura concocted something and blew giant bubbles from it. "Stop that right now."

"Yes!" He put down his toy.

"I'm going to lunch. Don't touch anything while I'm out." Then he changed his mind about leaving him there. "Actually it would be the best if you weren't even here alone at all, so get out, I'm locking up."

"Why can't I stay? I'm not touching anything, I swear."

"I'm afraid that you blow up the whole school with you stupidity, now get a move." They got out of the lab, and Souichi locked the door.

"Fine… when will you be back?"

"Don't know…" and he was already off.

"Great…"

…

Souichi went into the cafeteria, and frowned as he saw the line.

_What a freaking line! It will be dinner-time when I get my lunch…_

He spotted Morinaga in the line.

_He won't mind if I queue up behind him…_

He jumped the queue and went to Morinaga.

"Hey."

"Senpai! Hello." surprised, Morinaga turned to Souichi.

"Mind if I stand behind you?"

In totally different circumstances it could've sound very… interesting, actually.

"You should ask the one who is behind me."

"Hey, go to the end of the line!" Someone said behind him; he apparently didn't know Souichi.

"You got a problem, go to the grocery store!" said Souichi, and turned back to Morinaga.

"That wasn't nice…" said Morinaga, but Souichi just shrugged.

"So how come you're here. Recently you rarely eat in the school."

"I'm helping Yamaguchi. Since I don't have anything to do for a while, I thought I could come in, and see if I can make myself useful." said Morinaga.

"I see."

"And what about you're research?" Morinaga asked, to avoid awkward silence, and in truth he wanted to know, too.

"It's okay. But my assistant sucks. I can only use him to bring my coffee, and wash dishes. He's an idiot…" Souichi watched the line in front of him, but Morinaga looked at him.

"I heard that Kimura assists you. He's really a good-for-nothing guy."

"Tell me about it. It's a shame that not everyone is like you…" he looked down and frowned. "At their work… I mean." Morinaga looked at him confused, wasn't sure what to answer, or if he should answer at all.

Suddenly Yamaguchi appeared and joined them in the line. The guy behind them rolled his eyes.

"Morinaga, sorry, it took a bit long, I'm here now… Ah, Tatsumi-senpai. Hello."

"Hey."

"Morinaga, when we finish here we have to…"

Morinaga turned away from Souichi to face Yamaguchi, but he watched Souichi from the corner of his eye. Souichi looked at them for a few moments; then he stepped out of the line and went out of the cafeteria. Morinaga looked after him even more confused.

_What's wrong with him? Where did he go? _

Souichi headed to the school's entrance.

_Grocery store will do…_

…

In the evening Morinaga sat in Adam Site, watching the guests. He stared at a happy looking couple, and thought about how nice it would've been to go on a date with Souichi once.

"Angel-kun!"

"Huh…?" He still stared at the couple.

"Don't scare off the guests." Morinaga turned to Hiroto. "Are you tired?" Hiroto continued. "You don't have to wait for me every day."

"No, no it's just… Ah, I still can't get Senpai out of my mind. I miss him."

"Poor baby…"

"I met him today… he acted strange. I don't know. Don't you think I should talk to him? He has no one."

"Definitely no. He can just stew in his own juices."

"I don't know…"

"Angel-kun! Drink!"

…

_Another few days later._

Souichi was home, sitting in front of his notebook. He was busy with reporting his research.

_I can't do this next part totally alone. I really need someone capable. But who, if no one's free…_

_Well, _he_ is free._

_But I really can't ask him to help me._

He thought about it for a minute, then decided that it can't hurt asking him.

…

The next day he didn't meet Morinaga, and was almost glad that he didn't have to ask him. But late afternoon when he was going out for a cigarette, he saw him with his friends.

_I guess then I just ask him if he's free._

"Morinaga! Got a sec?"

"Sure, what is it?" Souichi pulled him away a little from his friends.

"Listen, it's about my research. I'm at a point where I can't screw it up, but that guy is an idiot. He can't do anything. I'd need your help."

"Are you sure? I mean, there really isn't anyone else, Senpai?"

"No, you're the best assistant I ever got, I need your help. _Please_."

Morinaga thought about it for a moment, then said:

"Okay. I tell my friend that I'll be late. I'll be with you in a minute."

"Thanks." Souichi headed back to the lab, the cigarette totally forgotten, and told Kimura to go home.

He sat down and waited for Morinaga.

_Why am I so nervous? I'm so stupid! He just helps me, that's all._

…

Morinaga took his phone and called Hiroto.

"Hiroto-kun, it's me. I just wanted to let you that I'll be late tonight. I know it's your day-off, that's why I'm calling."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Um, nothing really, just someone needs some help. I don't know how long it will be."

"You sound very suspicious… _Someone_?"

"Okay, it's Senpai who asked me to help him."

"What? No! Why would you help him?"

"He really needs an assistant now, and he said he wants me. I have to help him, he even said 'please'!"

"Angel-kun, that doesn't seem to be good idea at all."

"No, it's okay, really! I'll be home by one. Bye!"

"Ah, gods! I hope you won't regret this. Take care, Angel-kun!"

…

Souichi sat in his chair, drumming his fingers on the desk, waiting for Morinaga.

_Don't be so nervous, idiot! He helped you for years! There's nothing out of ordinary in this. We'll focus on the work._

Souichi jumped when Morinaga stepped into the lab.

"I'm here, Senpai."

"Great. Let's start, then."

Souichi calmed a little as they started the work and both of them were concentrating on it. Everything went smooth.

Morinaga was excellent assistant. These last few weeks were hell with Kimura in the lab, and now Souichi really enjoyed the work with his kouhai. It was how it used to be.

When they finished the experiment it was past eleven. They started packing and cleaning the room.

Morinaga was washing the Petri dishes. Souichi stepped next to him, and handed him more thing to wash.

"Thank you for coming. It was a big help." he said.

"You're welcome, Senpai. It was very interesting."

"Yea, it is. When we're done with this, you can go." Souichi went to the desk, and collected some papers.

"You stay?" asked Morinaga.

"Yeah, for a while. I want to write the report."

"You always write reports at home."

"It's okay here." He sat down, and started to thumb the papers. "Say, are you still living at your friend's?"

Morinaga turned back, and looked at Souichi suspiciously. "Yes, until I start my job I don't really have enough money to rent an apartment by myself." he answered.

"Well" Souichi started, not even looking up from his papers. "you shouldn't have moved out from our place. It was a stupid thing. Especially after you gave me all that shit about financial things." he said.

Morinaga was getting nervous, and let out a frustrated sigh. "I thought we were over this." He started to gather his things, as he answered.

"Apparently you are." Souichi still didn't look up from his papers.

Morinaga stopped and looked at Souichi.

_What is his problem now?_

He tried to ignore Souichi's words. He didn't really get it why even brought he up the topic, but wasn't in the mood to fight again.

"And?" Souichi continued. "Now you two are together?"

"What? No! How can you ask that?" Morinaga was quite angry now.

"You live together…"

"He's a friend!" _Why is he asking things like that? _

He put on his jacket, and grabbed his bag.

Souichi finally looked up at him, with narrowed eyes, as if he was trying to figure out if his kouhai were saying the truth. "I see."

"But even if we were together, what business is it of yours? Why are we even talking about this? Can I go now?"

"Sure, go. You're good at it, anyway." Morinaga turned to Souichi.

"And you're good at letting everything and everyone leave you! Can't you see how lonely will you be like this? How lonely you are already! But what do I care. I'm going." He headed to the door, but Souichi stood up and suddenly stepped in front of him, not letting him away before he could say what he had on his mind.

"It wasn't me who just up and walked away! That's your way of solving things! Not mine!"

"What the hell are you talking about now? There wasn't anything to solve. I can solve only my problems! I can't solve yours! You had problems, I didn't!" He stepped aside to evade Souichi, but he stepped with him.

"I only had the problems that you caused. You had no right to just leave. You just can't play fair, can you?" Souichi was now leaning against the door, still not letting Morinaga anywhere.

"You talk about fair? I've had just enough. Let me…" He leaned forward to reach the knob, and Souichi grasped his hand on it. Morinaga looked at their hands. Suddenly there was very hot in the room.

"Senpai" Souichi looked at him, but Morinaga was still looking at their hands. "Let me go…" He swallowed hard, and very slowly turned to face Souichi. "…before I lose my nerve…" Their breathing quickened, and they both got flushed.

"Just go ahead."

They stared at each other, then suddenly Morinaga released the knob and grabbed Souichi by the waist. It was impossible to tell which one of them initiated the kiss, but before either of them could've realized what they were doing, they were all over each other.

Souichi wrapped his arms around Morinaga's neck, pulling him even closer, and dropped his head back, inviting Morinaga to kiss his neck. He moaned and whimpered, and Morinaga was about to lose his mind as he heard his senpai; he was kissing and nibbling him with even more intense. He ran his hands up on his back. Souichi buried his face into Morinaga's neck, and was biting him there.

Morinaga turned around with Souichi, and led them to the counter. He leaned Souichi against it, and he leaned back on it. Morinaga's hands moved down on Souichi's thighs, and Souichi wrapped his legs around Morinaga's hips. Morinaga leaned above Souichi, and was stroking his senpai's hair, then slipped his hand down on his face to his neck. His other hand moved to the buttons on his shirt. Then Morinaga parted his lips from Souichi's, and froze.

Souichi gasped and looked at Morinaga with blurry eyes. Morinaga gazed down on him frightened, then suddenly stood up, grabbed his bag and was already out the door.

Souichi's eyes followed him and frowned puzzled. He honestly didn't understand the situation. He slid off the desk, tried to catch his breath. He stared at the floor, slowly got himself together, and adjusted his cloths and glasses. He lifted his hand to his lips.

"You just left me again… you don't fight fair."

Then he wiped off his tears from his cheeks.

He stood there for a few minutes to calm down, then got off his lab coat, put on his jacket and went out of the lab.

_I need to drink… I need to drink a lot._

…

Morinaga ran down the hallway, and burst out in tears. He flew out of the building and just ran.

_What the hell was that? How can he play with me like this?_

…

Souichi headed for the nearest bar, not caring which one it was. He went in, sat down, and waited for the bartender to notice him.

"Absinthe, please…"

"Hard day, huh?" Souichi shot a horrific glare at him, and the bartender turned to bring him the drink.

…

Morinaga headed to the Adam Site; he totally forgot that Hiroto wasn't there that night. But since he was already there and was very upset, he ordered a drink anyway.

Soon he was in a horrible state. The bartenders didn't want to let him go home alone. He might get lost on his way back, they thought.

He was sitting on a barstool, his arms on the counter encircled his drink, and his forehead rested on the glass.

"Senpaaaaai…" he sobbed in his drunken state.

"Isn't this guy Hiroto's friend? Someone call him and ask him if he can come in and pick the guy up."

One of the bartenders took his cell, and called Hiroto. The other guy tried to talk to Morinaga.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Morinaga looked up, with a red circle on his forehead the glass left on him. His vision was blurry, and frowned at the bartender as he tried to focus.

"Huuuh?"

"I think he doesn't even know where he is…" the guy said as he turned back to his colleagues.

…

Souichi could hold his drink well, he was conscious even after his fourth absinthe. His cell phone rang, somehow he managed to take it out from his pocket, and even push the talk button.

"What? Who? Sure… Yeah yeah, I hear you, dude… Suuure! Naa, would you hang-up already, I'm drinking…"

He flipped the phone shut, and put it back to his pocket. He almost fell off the barstool as he did it.

"A friend?" The bartender tried to communicate with him.

"I'm not your friend."

"The phone, I mean…"

"I haven't the faintest idea who it was… gimme another round, will ya'?"

"Shouldn't I call a taxi for you instead?"

"I wanna drink! I need to drink… that idiot… just fucking left…"

"I knew it! A pretty little girl broke your heart, didn't she?"

"Ahhh, pretty…" he put his arms on the counter and his head down on them.

"Here's your drink. But it's the very last for tonight." said the guy behind the counter.

"Fine, I'll find another bar…"

…

Hiroto arrived at the Adam Site, and went to the bar, where Morinaga sat.

"Oh my god, Angel-kun! You look awful."

"Hirotokunnn…" Hiroto turned to his colleagues and said:

"Jeez, I never ever saw him like this… How many drinks did you give him?"

"One. That glass he's clutching is his second. He hasn't even finished it."

"No way!" said Hiroto amazed.

"Maybe he breathed in its vapor."

Hiroto shook Morinaga's shoulders gently.

"Angel-kun, can you stand?"

"Hirotokuuunn…" It was pointless to try any kind of communication with him.

"Come on, some fresh air will help." Then he supported him out of the bar.

The cold fresh air did help; Morinaga stopped sobbing, and could almost walk by himself. Somehow they managed to get home.

Hiroto led him into the living room.

"Come on, sit down." Morinaga did as he was told; Hiroto brought him a bottle of water and sat next to him on the couch. "Now tell me what the hell happened to you?"

Morinaga frowned, rubbed his eyes and tried to tell Hiroto his evening with Souichi.

"Poor baby, you really can't get rid of that guy, can you? Now I understand why you looked like that."

"I don't understand him! What was that good for? Everything was just okay! Why did he have to ask anything?" Hiroto patted Morinaga's back.

"I don't know, honey… That guy is hard to figure."

"He wanted me so much to leave him alone already and when I did he's the one who comes after me!"

"Maybe, just maybe he regretted that he let you go… Isn't it possible?"

Morinaga thought about it for a second, but then shook his head. "I doubt it." He stared at the floor and played the scene in his head again.

"I miss him so much." Morinaga let out a resigned sigh. "I think I won't go to the University for a while. I couldn't bear to see him."


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days Morinaga really didn't show up at the University at all. Souichi knew exactly why, but didn't really understand it.

He, again, couldn't concentrate on his work at all. Now they were a matching pair with Kimura. Souichi decided that he leave his experiments for a while. He didn't want to mess it up even more.

One night, Souichi was at home. He tried to do some paperwork but gave up soon.

He sat in the living room by the table. His elbow on it, and his head rested in his hand. He crumbled 6 cigarettes into the ashtray, then flicked the tobacco pieces all over the table.

_What a waste… It was expensive. And I'm the one who's gonna clean it up…_

"Fuck!" He blurted out in his frustration. Then someone rang the doorbell.

"Morinaga?" He jumped up and ran to the door and opened it. "Mo…"

"Hi-hi! It's sooo nice to see you again, my favorite karaoke partner!"

Souichi rolled his eyes and shut the door without a word. _Of course, he still has his keys. He would just come in…_

Then Isogai rang the doorbell again. Souichi went back to the door and opened it.

"What?"

"How can you greet your friend like that! I'm hurt, you know."

"I don't see any friend here."

"Ouch. Nah, come on, will you let me in?"

"Why would I?"

"You said I can stay at your place for these few days while I'm in the area."

"What the hell are you talking about? I never said anything like that! Get lost!" He wanted to shut the door, but Isogai stepped on the doorstep.

"So you were just as drunk as you sounded… anyways, I'm here on business for a while, and I didn't book a hotel, so please let me in." He just pushed Souichi aside and went into the apartment. "I was so looking forward to your very favorite kouhai's cooking. I was very impressed last time. Where is he?"

"You think I know?" Souichi stood in the doorway with folded arms. He was ready to explore any moment.

"Huh? He's out? Well, whatever. How are you two doing?"

"Shut the hell up!" Souichi slammed the door and went into the living room after Isogai.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"He's not here! He's not out, but he left! He moved out! I don't fucking know where he is!"

Isogai seemed to be kind of shocked. "What happened?"

"You really think I want to talk it over with you?"

"Come on! We're friends."

"No we aren't! Now get lost!"

"Hey, that wasn't too nice. Look I really didn't book a hotel, I can't go anywhere, you have to let me stay here." Souichi was really mad, but he knew Isogai enough to know that there was no way he can kick him out if he wanted to stay.

"Do whatever the fuck you want." He turned to walk away into his room.

"Thanks! Then, um, where can I stay? Can I use that room?" Souichi looked back, he saw Isogai pointing innocently at Morinaga's room.

"No!"

"Is this yours?"

"No."

"So his."

"So what if it's his?"

"You tell me." Souichi wasn't going to answer; he gave up.

"Fine, use that room, at least I won't bump into you every minute!" he yelled "If you make any more noise than necessary, I'll kick you out. And if you want to eat something, order a pizza, 'coz I don't have anything. And order one for me too." He went into his room and shut the door behind himself.

"Wow, what a friendly atmosphere." He reached into his pocket for a flyer of a pizzeria he was given on the train station, and ordered two family-size pizza and beer. A lot of beer.

While Isogai waited for the pizza, he unpacked his things he needed at the moment, then switched on the TV. Souichi almost immediately came out of his room.

"I believe I said I'll kick you out if you make any noise!"

"Any more noise than necessary, you said. But I really can't watch TV without the voice, so it is necessary."

"Arrgh!"

"Hey, why don't you stay a little? You could tell me what happened…" He winked at him.

"You wish."

"Nah, really, I even ordered pizza and beer."

"Fine, let me know when it's here." he said, and went back to his room.

A half-hour later the doorbell rang again; Isogai went for it, and came back with the big pack of food and beer.

"Sou-kun! Beer's here!"

"Finally!" Souichi flew out of his room.

"Here," he offered the pizza. "Have a beer, too."

"Ah, thank god!" He grabbed a bottle and opened it. He drank almost the whole bottle with one gulp. Isogai just watched, he thought he might drown into it. Souichi already reached for the second one.

Isogai blinked. "Enjoy."

…

Two pizzas and a shitload of beer later Isogai was lying on the floor. He balanced a beer-bottle on his forehead. Souichi was lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

"Naah, Sou-kun… tell me. Tell me, tell me…! What did you do to him?"

"Noneofyourbusiness."

"Comeoooon… we're buddies! You have to tell me!"

"We are sooo not buddies."

"We are! We even sing karaoke together!"

"Say karaoke again, and I kick you out."

"You're drunk, Sou-kun."

"No, you are."

For a moment, Souichi though Isogai won't nag him anymore, but he continued.

"So he moved out…"

"He did that."

"So… where is he living now?"

"Hell if I know…"

"He didn't tell you?"

"Not really…"

"But what did you do to him?"

"Nothing."

Isogai put the bottle on the floor from his forehead, and sat up, looking at Souichi. He was concentrating for a moment, not to puke when he begins to speak.

"And nothing means…?"

"Nothing means nothing! Mind your own business!"

"His problem was that you still haven't told him you liked him, wasn't it? Come on, why don't you admit that you are just as crazy about him as he is about you. He's such a puppy."

"There's nothing to admit!" Souichi sat up too. "It was just a stupid deal anyways."

"Is that so?" Isogai looked down on the pizza boxes. "Hm… Then it's good that he's gone, isn't it?"

"He's gone…" Souichi echoed him and laid back on the couch, and threw his arms over his head.

"Shouldn't you be happy then?"

"Probably I should be."

"You don't seem to be happy, though…"

"Shut your mouth."

"Sou-kun, you should be a bit nicer to people…"

"Shut up."

"Nah, don't be so rude. I like you, you know. You're such a character." he teased.

"Don't say a guy you like him! Are a fucking homo too?"

"No… I'm 100% heterosexual…" but he frowned a little, as his friend, Kurokawa came into his mind. Then he shook his head.

"Good." said Souichi.

"But if I were, I'd jump on you, you know."

"Shut your mouth, fucker!" Isogai laid back on the floor, too, then asked:

"When are we going to sing karaoke again?"

"Never."

"You're such a killjoy!"

"I'm gonna sing karaoke on your funeral. I even dance on your grave if you want me to."

"Sou-kun, you are so entertaining!"

"Shut up already."

"Okay."

"Is there any beer left?"

"I don't think so…"

"Go buy some."

"Eeeh?"

…

_Few days later…_

Souichi was sitting in the living room. His notebook and some papers before him; he was doodling something, but didn't even focused on the papers. He could only think of that night in the lab with Morinaga, and what happened there; they haven't met since then. He was very deep in his thoughts.

Isogai came out of his - formerly Morinaga's - room, and headed for the kitchen. As he passed by Souichi, he stopped and looked down on the papers.

"Sou-kun, it's a masterpiece!" Souichi glanced up at him apathetic, then down at his paper. "You should keep it. It's pretty."

He then realized that he scribbled full the whole page with the kanji for "mori". He rolled his eyes and crumbled the paper.

Then smoothed it, to see what that paper was.

_Fuck… it's was from my report._

"Do you long for the nature?" Isogai asked from the kitchen.

"Would you stop nagging me?" He shut his notebook, rose to his feet and headed to his room. "I'm tired, I'm going to sleep."

"Night Sou-kun." said Isogai, chewing some Morinaga chocolate-bar, and wondered if it was a coincidence that Souichi bought that.

_(note: I swear there is Morinaga-chocolate, but I couldn't link it. :(__)_

…

_The doorbell rang. Souichi ran to the door, opened it and there he was._

"_Morinaga…"_

"_Senpai, I can't do this anymore, I miss you so much!"_

"_I miss you too!"_

_Morinaga pulled Souichi close, and kissed him. Morinaga ran his hands down to Souichi's ass, and was kissing his neck. Souichi could only moan, what was only fuel to the fire. Souichi grabbed Morinaga's hair, and they broke the kiss just long enough to take off each other's shirts. They started fidgeting with each other's belt, but Souichi pressed himself into Morinaga so hard, they barely could take it off. He wrapped his hands around Morinaga. Morinaga pulled the rubber band free from Souichi's hair, then he grabbed Souichi and lifted him, holding him up against himself by his ass. Souichi wrapped his legs around Morinaga's waist and buried his face into Morinaga's neck, kissing it._

"_Oh, god, Senpai!" _

_Morinaga carried Souichi into his room and laid him down on the bed. He tried to stand up to take off his and Souichi's pants, but Souichi still held him with his legs, and wouldn't let him go. He held him tight against his body, as Morinaga ground his groin into Souichi's and they both groaned louder and louder._

"_Senpai… ah… Senpai!_

"_Morinaga… ahh…love you… I love you!"-_

Souichi woke up panting so hard, he thought he's having a heart attack.

"What the hell was that?"

He sat in his bed, panting, sweating.

_Why am I having this kind of dreams?_

_Did I really tell him that I…?_

_I have to take a shower…_

…

Morinaga sat up, blinking amazed in the darkness.

"What a weird dream."

_Can't he just leave me alone at least in my dreams? Shit, I guess it's better if I go to the bathroom with this…_

…

_A week later_

Morinaga's last day at the University came. His friends gave him an impromptu farewell party. They had fun. They laughed, drank – only juice of course - and ate some cute cupcakes which a girl, who was probably secretly in love with Morinaga, made.

Souichi sat in his lab and listened to them as they laughed almost constantly.

_I can't let him go just like that… What should I do? I don't want this!_

Souichi made up his mind; stood up, and stormed out of the lab. He headed for the next room, where Morinaga and his classmates were.

"Tatsumi-senpai! Sorry if we're too loud, we just…"

He stepped to Morinaga and grabbed him by the arm.

"Would you excuse us for a sec? Come!"

"Senpai wait! What is it?"

He dragged him out of the room, and brought him into his lab.

"Kimura, get out."

"'Kay!" Kimura ran out in an eye blink, and Souichi shut the door and locked it, then turned to face Morinaga who looked more confused than ever.

"What the hell are you doing, Senpai?"

"I want you to come back."

"What?" He wasn't sure he heard correctly.

"You heard me."

"I don't understand a thing!"

"I want everything back as it was!" he declared.

"Well I don't want everything _exactly_ as it was."

"You have to come back." Souichi was adamant.

"Senpai, I already signed the contract with the company. I can't come back."

"I know, I didn't mean the University. You have to come back to me. Move back."

"I can't do that."

"Why?"

"I can't! I can't because for me it's nothing but painful to be with you! I'm not willing to bear with it anymore."

"You can't do this to me."

"You made me do this." He rubbed his face in his frustration and sighed nervously. "But you know what? I would forget everything for _your one word_! But you would never say that, you're just not that type! Even now I would happily forget and forgive everything, because after all the shit I still love you!"

"So do I!"

They both froze.

"Huh?" Morinaga cocked his head; again he wasn't sure he heard it correctly.

Souichi's eyes widened as he realized what he just slipped out. "What? No. N-n-no. I didn't say that."

"No! You can't take it back! I heard it!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Yes, you said you love me too!"

"I never said that!"

"Senpai!" he sounded like a teacher when he rebukes a student.

Souichi looked a bit frightened at his own words, and whispered "I said that…"

Morinaga stepped to him, took his hands, then kissed him. Souichi didn't protest, but when their lips parted he said:

"We're at school, you idiot."

"Senpai! I missed you so much!" He giggled at Souichi's words, and embraced him.

"Yea… I… um… me too." Souichi was stammering, not sure what and how to say. He moved his hands around Morinaga, who buried his face into his senpai's hair, breathing in his scent, and whispered almost painfully:

"Why have you waited so long?"

Souichi didn't answer just tightened his arms around him. He was about to cry, but gather all his power, and held back his tears.

They were like this for a few minutes, then Morinaga said:

"How about I say goodbye to my friends, and then we get out of here?"

Souichi's cheeks flushed hard. "Uhum…" He nodded, but added mumbling: "that's really the only thing you can think of, isn't it?"

Morinaga smiled, because he could tell, that Souichi had said that rather just out of habit, but without any anger in his voice.

They disentangled themselves of each other's arms. Souichi unlocked the lab, and as he opened the door, Kimura, who was sitting in the doorway, fell back into the lab, onto their feet. Morinaga almost burst out laughing, but Souichi's blood pressure increased dangerously.

"I did not hear a word…" said Kimura innocently.

….

Souichi put on his jacket and went for Morinaga.

Morinaga thanked the farewell party, and said good bye to his friends. He stood in the doorway and started to say something more, but then Souichi came, didn't even stop, and just grabbed him by his cloths and dragged him out of hallway.

"Ek! Senpai, wait!" Once they were away from the crowd, Souichi stopped and turned to face Morinaga.

"You haven't answered." Souichi was blushing, as always.

"To what?" Morinaga looked confused.

"If you are going to move back into our place…"

Morinaga broke into a wide smile, and said happily. "Yes, I move back."

"Good." Souichi tried to sound stolid, then turned back and started to walk, but Morinaga stopped him.

"But… I have conditions…" he quoted Senpai's own words from a few months ago.

"What?" he looked at him suspiciously.

"We have to get rid of that lock on your door already…"

"You bastard…" Souichi stormed out of the building and Morinaga ran after him laughing.

…

They arrived home, Souichi opened the door, and they went into the apartment. Morinaga kicked the door shut and grabbed Souichi's arm, spun him around and kissed him.

"Hey" Souichi tried to push him away a little, but without much effort in his movement. Morinaga pulled him closer and kissed him again.

"I missed you so much, Senpai." he whispered in his ear, which sent a shiver through Souichi's body. Morinaga led him to the couch, pushed him down on it, and dropped down onto his knees in front of him. He leaned in to kiss Souichi again, and slid his fingers through his senpai's hair, then down to his chest, and unbuttoned his shirt. Then brushed his lips over his neck, his collarbone, his chest; then he was kissing his belly while his hands went down to Souichi's groin. Souichi breathed heavily; whimpered and moaned. Morinaga undid Souichi's pants and briefs, then brushed his fingers over Souichi's shaft. He licked his lips and took him in his mouth.

"Ahh, wait…n-no…" Souichi tired to protest, but his breath caught in his throat. He got a handful of his kouhai's hair, and tried to stop him. Morinaga ran his hand up to touch Souichi's jaw, and brushed his lips with his fingers, then slipped one in the man's mouth.

He worked his mouth up and down on Souichi's cock, and Souichi was just about to lose his mind. His hands still in Morinaga's hair, stroking it. He dropped his head back. He was already so close; he tried to push Morinaga away, but he was so lost in the sensation the man gave him, he couldn't form any word to protest; he only groaned louder and louder. He tensed every muscle, and instead of pushing Morinaga away, he gripped his hair, and pushed his head down and held him in place while he came into his mouth. He cried out so loud that everyone in the building had to hear him. But at the moment he couldn't care less about it. He was panting hard, his eyes closed. Morinaga straightened his back, tried to catch his breath. He licked his lips and smiled, then leaned forward to kiss Souichi who was very close to unconsciousness. He stroked his senpai's hair, and watched his expression on his face. He was about to say something when he heard someone from his old room.

"Way to go, guys!"

Morinaga's smile froze on his face; he gave quite a grotesque sight. Souichi suddenly came to his senses, and looked at Morinaga, his eyes widened as the realization hit him.

"Fuck!"

"Senpai?" Morinaga sounded ominous.

"I-I-I can explain everything…"


End file.
